


I’ll protect you.

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/F, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Iris is a schway mom idc, Journalist Iris West, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Parents Barry Allen/Iris West, Protective Iris West, West-Allen Family Feels, West-Allen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: Nora’s scared of the fireworks but iris calms her and she realises there’s nothing to be afraid of with her mother by her side.





	I’ll protect you.

5 year-old Nora Westallen led in a foetal position, clinging to her stuffed turtle they called Mcsnurtle (it used to belong to her mother when she was a little girl and she got it when she was a baby). Her room lit up a sharp colour of red followed with a loud bang and what sounded like sparks coming from outside. That was the eighth one she’d heard tonight. A lump formed in her throat and she was too scared to look outside to see what it was; what if it was someone trying to blow up the city? What if it was a bad meta- human trying to kill everyone? 

If the flash was around he would put a stop to it straight away... but he wasn’t. 

Another loud bang came from outside her window, causing her to flinch and start crying. She decided to be brave and move from her position. 

“MOMMY!” She ran out of her bedroom, still clinging to Mcsnurtle with her left hand. Nora was suppose to be asleep considering she went to bed 2 hours ago so she hoped her mom wouldn’t be mad she’s still awake.

Iris looked up from her laptop, sat at the dinner table; she was working on a big story that was due on her boss’ desk tomorrow morning. Her face was concerned at her daughters tears. Nora jumped into her mothers lap and clung to her as the noises continued outside.

”hey, what’s wrong?” Iris said in a soft voice that she always used with her daughter. 

“People are hurting each other out there... there are bombs,” Nora wiped her tears and iris but back her laugh,

“sweetie there are no bombs,”

“there are! I heard them.” She let out a whimper and cuddled into Iris again. Iris hated seeing Nora upset, scared or hurt - any negative emotion on her pierced a while in her heart. However, she couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. 

Another went off and Nora looked straight up at iris, clinging to her through fear,

”see!” She pointed out. Iris lifted Nora off her lap, leaving her on the chair on her own and walked over towards the window. “NO MOMMY STOP!” Nora shouted but iris ignored her, knowing there’s no danger; she had to prove that there was nothing to be afraid of.

”come here,” Iris pulled away the curtain slightly but Nora couldn’t see from where she was sat. She shook her head and refused.  

“Nora... trust me. Have I ever put you in danger?” 

Nora looked down and after taking a deep breath, she slowly walked towards Iris cautiously taking her hand and peeking out the window. There was nothing; just a dark night sky sleeping in silence. She screwed up her eyebrows and looked at Iris for answers but as she did another flash of light disturbed the dark blue sky and it’s silence with a boom. 

“NO!” Nora buried her face in iris’ shirt and started crying again. Iris rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“Nora, they’re not bombs,”  Iris picked her up and rested her on her hip, wiping away her baby’s tears. “They’re called fireworks. It’s just different metals exploding ,”

”so they are bombs?”

”no, they’re not used as bombs. They just explode up in the sky creating lots of colours where they can’t hurt anyone but still be beautiful. There’s no need to be scared of them... they’re not gonna hurt you. And you know mommy wouldn’t ever let anything bad happen to you anyway,” 

“I know.” Nora gently smiled and rested her head on iris’ shoulder.

”wait for the next one you can watch it,” just at that second, another gold firework shot up and exploded, leaving sparkles of gold falling but eventually disappearing,

”schway, it’s like fairy dust,” Nora smiled and iris smiled back at her.

A red one went off and she laughed, 

“do you think daddy can see them?”

Iris felt a lump form in her throat and the empty hole in her heart ached her whole body at the mention of her absent husband. For her daughter though, she out on a brave face and smiled through the pain,

”yeah, he can.” She said softly, looking back up at the sky wondering again where he is; if he’s in pain, if he’s scared, if he’s lonely...

”don’t worry momma, I miss him too,” Nora watched as another firework exploded.

”he’ll be so proud of you.” Iris thought out loud. Nora’s face lit up and she laughed the same laugh that was just like her mom’s.

”really?!”

”definitely.” Iris smiled and hugged her tight.

“Right, time for bed. You’ve got a long day with papa joe and mama Cecile tomorrow.”

”but I can’t sleep,” Nora whines. “Can’t I stay here with you?”

”baby girl, we’re in the same apartment.”

”Yeah but I don’t wanna be in my room on my own with all the loud noises.”

”you saw, they’re nothing to be scared of...”

”yeah but I don’t like it when I’m by myself,” she pouted her lips and looked down, leaning back knowing that iris won’t let her fall. She got like this when she was tired; fidgety, stressy and impatient.

”Alright you can sit with me but you gotta go to sleep okay? Mommy’s gotta finish her article,” Iris put her on the chair next to her and Nora followed iris with her eyes as she walked to the kitchen. Her mother made up a cup of chocolate milk for her to help her sleep and placed it in front of her before sitting in her own chair and starting back on her story.

Nora got out of her seat and climbed back onto Iris’ lap, cradling herself as if she were a baby; cuddling into her whilst looking out the window at all the different colours that appeared and disappeared with every noise.  After a while her eyes got heavier and heavier until she drifted into a deep slumber.

Iris had finished her piece and noticed Nora had fallen asleep. She brushed back some hair that had over her resting eyes and she smiled to herself. Being a single mom was hard; she was grateful for all the supportive family and friends she had in her life but really... she was doing a schway job. It takes a strong woman to be a mom, but it takes a superhero to be a mom and a dad. 


End file.
